


Always Strike Below the Belt

by TheyWhoMustBeNamedButCantThinkOfAnything



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Brainwashing, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Not Canon Compliant, Past Brainwashing, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyWhoMustBeNamedButCantThinkOfAnything/pseuds/TheyWhoMustBeNamedButCantThinkOfAnything
Summary: The Black Widow appears to have been brainwashed once again, but this time not by Hydra but something else.With as of yet unknown aims, Nat tracks down and kidnaps various targets, utilising her most formidable weapon... her flawless frame.Sorry, I have decided to abandon this and try something smaller to start with. To my one commenter, I feel obliged to do something about Nat/Clint now, but tbh I don’t know if I will get round to it. Thanks anyway though
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Over the Hill

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, and I had absolutely no idea what to write about or what writing style I have and how I could utilise it, so if you have any constructive criticism or writing prompts, I would greatly appreciate it

Maria Hill was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. She knew she should get some sleep, but no matter how hard she tried, her mind would not fall silent.  
There was a sound, almost imperceptible, from outside her room. Had she not been awake and already on edge, she wouldn’t have noticed it, just the slightest creak under the lightest foot.  
Maria was about to dismiss it as a figment of her imagination when the handle to her room turned.  
She shot up and out of bed in an instant, grabbing a glock from its place in her bedside table draw.  
As the door drifted open smoothly, Hill steadied her breath and strained to see through the darkness to see the intruder.

***

Natasha Romanov, the feared Black Widow, crept through the corridors of Maria Hill’s house, a sly smirk on her face as she recalled how easy it was to break in to. Just a rudimentary burglar alarm to disarm and then in through an open window. She had honestly expected more of Hill.  
She wrapped her hand around the cold, round door knob of what she knew was Hill’s room and as she opened the door, she heard a rustle in the room, followed by the distinct click of a gun’s safety being turned off.  
This is more like it, she thought as a grin broke out onto her face.  
Cautiously, she stepped around the open door and into the room, with her hands raised, grinning like a madman.

***

Hill’s finger tensed against the trigger, unafraid to fire, but hesitated when she saw the silhouette step out into the open, hands raised.  
“Don’t move” Hill commanded as she slowly moved towards a lamp, gun trained determinedly on the shadowy figure.  
The lamp snapped on, shining a different light onto the situation. Seeing the legendary Black Widow in her signature skin tight black suit and armed with her widow’s bights, Hill realised that she was outmatched, despite being the one holding a gun.  
“Natasha? Why the hell are you here?” Hill said, barely managing to keep her voice steady, disconcerted by how delighted Nat looked.  
Nat didn’t say anything, instead just slowly approaching Hill, eyes full of greed and lust.  
Hill's bravery faltered then melted away, as Nat slowly lowered her arms, simultaneously reaching out and lowering the gun now shaking in Hill’s hands. All her bravery now dissipated, Hill could only stare into Nat’s eyes as Nat slowly bore down on her.  
Her heart now at maximum velocity, Hill clicked the safety back on on the gun still clutches in her hands as Nat closed the last of the distance between them, their eyes locked. Hill’s lips parted as Nat finally leaned down, her soft lips brushing Hill’s.

As Hill stepped back, she fell backwards onto her bed, Nat following as though her lips were magnetic. It only took a few seconds of intense kissing before Hill stopped moving. Nat sighed, sitting up and slung Hill’s unconscious body over her shoulder, this time heading out through the back door instead of a window. Back in the van parked outside, after making sure Hill was securely bound and gagged, Nat received a call from an unknown number. It was exactly on time, as she expected. She picked it up before the second tone rang and was met with an intelligible stream of sounds, like words but more pure, more primal. Her back suddenly straight, no trace of amusement visible on her face anymore, she replied in a robotic tone “Target apprehended, ready for the next assignment”  
This time, the reply was more intelligible. A clear statement of fact, “James Barnes”


	2. Barnes’ Backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would have been a flashback to Bucky talking to her and her hurting that he didn’t remember their... history, leading nicely onto her having slight conflict about kidnapping him. I still think this was a good idea and would like to return to it one day but I have no current plan to

As she was sifting through SHIELD's files on Barnes, a memory floated to the surface of her mind, demanding attention but trapped beneath the layer of ice that was her brainwashing. Somehow, it managed to brake the surface, most likely her training against exactly this sort of thing, but she never truly believed that theory. *** 

**Author's Note:**

> This is unlikely to ever be finished but if you are seeing this, thanks for reading


End file.
